


A future not yet born

by lao_paperman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comic, Episode: s03e05 The Crystal Cave, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Merlin Canon Fest, Pre-Relationship, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: The moment Taliesin meets Emrys was predicted many, many years ago just to make sure Merlin could take a look at the crystals which contain futures that are not yet born. Too bad there are so many crystals with many different futures and what if Merlin accidentally looks into the wrong one?





	A future not yet born

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Canon Mods for having me again, although I signed up long after the sign-ups closed. Sorryyyy! Keep up the great work, this fest is always so much fun :D And thank you to my wonderful Beta @tehfanglyfish who's always there when I need her <3

**And after this, they lived happily ever after on a farm while Merlin did all the work. Although he constantly complained about it, he actually didn't mind.**


End file.
